


Room For One More

by Morosevictim117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosevictim117/pseuds/Morosevictim117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Hagrid are lovers, sneaking some sexy time in a empty classroom. Or so they think. Hermione, who would often sneak into the same classroom to take short naps in between classes wakes to sounds of moaning and ends up being a voyeur to the two lovers. Until she is noticed and becomes a more active participant. 19 year old Hermione back for her 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in awhile, also my first mature themed fic. I don't have the time or energy (but mostly the time) to correctly portray Hagrid's manner of speaking. I may go back and fix it but probably not. Please enjoy.

Hermione began to stir as the sounds that had penetrated her subconscious slowly woke her from her nap. She frequently used this classroom to catch a few zzzs in between classes. Looking at her watch she saw that she had only been asleep for half an hour and still had an hour and a half before her next class. Gathering her books she decided to go do some work in the library. Preparing to leave she heard a grunt and then a deep voice. 

"That's it Minney, oh that feels so good." It was the voice of her Professor and long time mentor Rubeus Hagrid. 

In the soft light emanating from the front of the class by the large teacher's desk she saw Rubeus Hagrid bracing himself against the desk with one hand while the other hand was wrapped in a head full of brown hair. 

"It always amazes me how you fit all 10 inches between your pert lips. Oh god, baby that feels so good. Are you ready? Swallow it, don't waste a single drop." With another grunt he arched his back and exploded into Minerva's mouth. And in accordance with Hagrid's wishes she drank it all down, her throat working to swallow every drop of his cum. 

"That was wonderful, my love. Sucking your big cock always makes me so wet. Please use your tongue on me and ease the ache between my legs." She asked her lover. 

Hagrid hopped off the table and lifted Minerva onto the desk where he began to strip off her robes to reveal the sensible dress underneath. Unzipping the dress from the side her bared her naked breast to his gaze. Bending down he took a nipple in to his mouth and began to suckle and lave his tongue across until it was glistening and perky. He then did the same to the other one. 

As he continued to bare more skin, Hermione remained frozen in the same place she had since she saw Minerva take Hagrid's huge load in her mouth. Bombarded with too much information, from the revelation that her two favorite Professors were dating, to stumbling upon them having sex in a classroom. Hermione found the most concerning revelation was that watching them had made her incredibly horny. Her panties were so soaked that they were basically ruined and she felt her wetness running down her legs. Grateful for her robes and the skirt underneath or else she would be staining her jeans. 

Hermione knew that she should find some way to make herself scarce, as the longer she stayed, she strayed from being an accidental witness to a perverted peeping Tom. Seeing no way to escape without alerting the couple and embarrassing everyone, she resigned herself to waiting until the couple had finished and left themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickly casting a disillusionment charm on herself Hermione settled back into her chair. Feeling the heat of her body and the room, she slowly began removing her robes pulling one sleeve, then the other before lifting the body of it over her torso and her head. Undoing the top buttons of her blouse shirt to reveal her lacy bra, she stretched out her legs and lifted her skirt so that it bunched around her thighs. 

Pausing at the thought of removing her panties, Hermione decided to go all in before sliding the wet undergarments down her legs and setting them aside. Running her index finger through the wetness on her thighs she brought it to her lips and gave a tentative lick. Sucking the entire finger into her mouth she licked the finger clean. She pulled down her bra enough to expose her nipple, and began running her wet finger over the rapidly hardening bud. She then turned her attention back to the scene unfolding before her. 

Hagrid had removed the rest of McGonagall's clothes so that she was bared naked before him and Hermione. Hermione almost let out a moan at her professor's exposed body. She ogled Minerva's full breasts that showed only a slight droop despite her age. Her gaze lowered to the smooth slightly rounded stomach before landing on the prize. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that Minerva wasn't hairless but trimmed in a neat inverted triangle with a point leading down to her glistening pussy. Kicking her lips, her actions mirrored Hagrid's as he gazed at his liver with unbridled lust in his eyes. 

"You get more beautiful and sexy every time I look upon you Minney. I still can't believe that a half giant like myself could be so lucky." Leaning forward the two shared an intimate kiss before Hagrid abruptly lifted Minerva up so that her nether lips were level with his mouth. Gripping his head she held on while he went to work. 

"Oh yes, just like that baby, you're tongue is amazing." Minerva moaned her teeth abusing her lower lip as she tried to keep her voice quiet. Having none of that, Hagrid lowered Minerva down to the table and splayed her out across the desk. He looked up at her with a gleam in his eye. 

"You know how I feel when you try to be quiet, Minney. I want to hear you. Try to muffle yourself again and you'll have to be punished." Minerva flinched as remembering Hagrid's 'punishments' induced a physical response. Hagrid inhaled deeply and went back to pleasuring Minerva taking her clit into his mouth and sucking gently. 

Minerva mewled and arched her back. Her arms reaching out behind her in an attempt to grab onto something as Hagrid pushed her over the edge of her first orgasm, her quim flooding out to meet his tongue as he lapped up her juices. Moaning breathlessly Minerva didn't call out but neither had she technically broken the rules. Hagrid simply endeavored to work harder to get his lover more vocal. 

Reaching down to grip his head, Minerva pulled him up for another kiss, this one more passionate than the other. Tasting herself on his tongue Minerva attempted to suck all traces of her essence out of his mouth. Hagrid reached up and tweaked her nipple causing her to squeak out. Lowering his head back down, Minerva attempted to push his head away from her sensitive lips. Hagrid gently blew her clit causing Minerva's stomach to clinch and her thighs to quiver. Minerva collapsed back onto the desk staring up at the ceiling as Hagrid began round 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched as Minerva wriggled and writhed across the desk. Her breath coming in short rasping gasps, her arms splayed out beside her as if to ground herself lest she float off the table. Hermione had pulled down the other side of her bra so that both breasts were exposed. She took one nipple and tweaked it between her fingers. Her other hand disappeared down below her skirt, where she began slowly circling her index finger around her clitoris. Looking back towards the couple, Hermione realized that from her position she could see Hagrid's penis, where it gently bobbed hard and erect against his stomach. Hermione's mouth watered as she imagined taking his cock between her lips, wondering if she could fit it all as Minerva had. More than she wanted it in her mouth, she wanted his big cock buried deep inside of her. Hermione couldn't believe herself, she wanted to be shagged by Rubeus Hagrid, a man she'd known since childhood. Since she and Ron had broken up more than a year ago she hadn't had anything inside of her that didn't run on batteries or magic. A loud gasp from Minerva shook her from her fantasies and she saw that her professor was quickly approaching her second orgasm. Hermione began circling her finger faster and faster around her clit, filled with a sudden desire to climax with her teacher. 

"Oh, Rubeus, please, please, I can't --- ahhhh-uh." Minerva's back arched off the desk and she hovered there as if hung by a string. As she reached her peak, her lips pursed and her moan was swallowed in her throat. Hermione's however was not. Both Hagrid and Minerva shot up, wands out (well in Hagrid's case his umbrella), both seemingly unconcerned by their state of undress. It was then that Hermione realized that when she'd cast the disillusionment charm, she had forgotten to cast Muffliato to accompany it. While her professor's could not see her they definitely heard her. As quietly as she could Hermione began to fix her clothes. She pulled up her bra and buttoned up her shirt. Hermione had no desire to put back on her soaked panties, and figuring it would be too much movement, so she simply pulled her skirt back down over her thighs. 

"Finite Incantatem," Minerva cast just as Hermione's head hit the desk, where she began to feign sleep. Clenching her thighs together, she futilely attempted to stave off the juices quickly making a puddle in her chair. 

"It's Hermione Granger, is she -- is she sleeping?" Pulling on her clothes, Minerva quietly approached the student, as Hagrid began to dress himself behind her. 

"The lass must have come in here for the same reason as us --- for the privacy," Hagrid quickly inferred when Minerva shot him a scathing look. 

Making sure that they were both fully dressed and Minerva had redone her bun in her hair, she placed a hand on the girl and gently shook her awake. 

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger, wake up." Hermione slowly lifted her head, stretching her arms up above her and yawning, as many did when woken up. She even smacked her lips together and slowly blinked her eyes as though to focus them. 

"Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, what are you doing here, what time is it?"

"It's half past 1 lass, what are you doing in here?" Hagrid informed the girl ignoring her first question. Hermione stole a glance at his mouth as he spoke as she remembered where those lips had been just moments ago. Thankfully, he did not see it as the classroom was still rather dark; the professor's had not bothered to illuminate the room upon discovering an intruder. 

"This class is always empty, I come in here for the peace and quiet, sometimes to nap in between classes." She replied, while reaching over to grasp her robes, which she hurriedly put on as she lifted out of her chair. When it was safely secured she bent over to gather her books sitting next to the chair, thankful for the length of her robes. Not bothering to repeat her earlier inquiry as to what the professor's had been doing in the classroom, Hermione made for the door, tossing over her shoulder a remark about being late for her next class. Just as she made to open the door, she heard the latch turn, effectively locking it. 

A bright light suddenly filled the classroom as Hermione turned around. Looking back at her professors she spotted a slim piece of cloth dangling from between Hagrid's fingers as Minerva bent over to run her fingers across Hermione's chair. There was no darkness to hide Hermione's blush as her cheeks became inflamed as did her neck and the top part of her chest. Minerva held up her wet fingers, showing them to Hagrid. She began to make her way over to Hermione, who had pulled out her own wand, ready to cast Alohamora on the locked door. 

"Alo-"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione watched as her wand flew into her professor's hand. Turning she attempted to unlock the latch the old fashioned way. "Incarcerous!" Hermione found herself bound and gagged, as she fell to the floor at the feet of her professor. Staring up at Minerva's face as she lay on her back, Hermione gazed with frightened eyes as the hint of a smirk appeared at the corner of the older woman's face. 

"Well Ms. Granger, it doesn't look like you'll be leaving just yet, we have much to discuss." With that she motioned to Hagrid, who came and lifted the immobile student up into his arms before placing her on the desk that the Minerva had previously occupied. Hermione began to wriggle about as she was placed onto her back causing the bottom of her robes to rise slightly, just enough to reveal the slickness of her lower thighs. 

Pulling up a chair, Minerva sat in front of the desk. Sharing a glance with her lover, whose eyes had glazed over with desire, McGonagall then turned to look at Hermione. 

"Now, then we're going to have a nice friendly chat before a decision is made whether or not to Obliviate your memories." With a wave of her hand Minerva removed the gag in Hermione's mouth and the binds on her feet, though leaving her hands bound which Hagrid held above her head. When Hermione opened her mouth to speak Minerva lifted a finger to her lips. 

"Quiet, dear or the gag goes back in. I'll ask you some questions and you'll answer them. That's the only time I want you to speak until I give you permission to do otherwise. Do we understand each other, for this I'll only need a nod from you." Hermione slowly nodded her head. 

"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Ms. Granger, let's get started." Though frightened more so about the prospect of being Obliviated than anything else, Hermione also found herself excited, about where this could go and if she would get to act out her fantasies. She could feel Hagrid behind her, the heat radiating off of him warming her body. 

"I believe you when you said you come in here to nap and for the peace and quiet. And I also believe that you were here before us, though how we didn't see you I can't imagine. Though it was dark, so I suppose -----" "Minney." Hagrid interrupted and Minerva realized that she was getting off topic, possibly more nervous than she let on. 

"Quite, right. While I believe all of that, I don't believe you were sleeping this whole time. So tell me, Ms. Granger, when exactly did you wake up?" Hermione's tongue flicked out over her bottom lip, which had suddenly become dry. She wet her lips more thoroughly to buy herself a few seconds. 

"Well, um, Professor it was when you were um, servicing Hagrid." The brightest which of the generation who had spent almost half of her first 3 years old school in the library, was stumbling over her words. 

"Servicing, Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked, enjoying the girl's stuttering speech, knowing exactly where the she was referring but wanting to hear her say it. 

"You were, um, on your knees in front of the desk, and Hagrid has his eyes closed and he was moaning, that's what woke me." 

"So I was knelt down in front of the desk, like this?" Minerva moved from the chair to kneel in front of her, placing her hands along the girls calves and began rubbing her hands up and down. 

"Yes, though, you w-weren't rubbing his legs." Minerva moved her hands to the Hermione's knees and slowly spread them, Hermione only resisting a few seconds before letting them hang open. Minerva's hands moved up to the bottom of Hermione's thighs where her robes had risen up. She began to slide the material up, til she reached her skirt, then moved that up as well. Minerva could see the slick, wetness running down the girl's thighs. 

"What was I doing then, Ms. Granger? Was I rubbing his thighs? Please be more explicit?" 

"No, not his thighs, you had your hands on the desk. Your mouth ---- (gasp)." Hermione gasped as Minerva slid her robes and skirt up to reveal her bare snatch. Hermione wasn't clean shaven either but had less hair than Minerva. She had a little thin line of hair running down the middle or a "landing strip" as it was called. Minerva knelt her head down, directly in front of Hermione's lower lips, so when she spoke the warm air from her breath blew straight onto those lips. 

"Where was my mouth, Ms. Granger, what was I doing with it?" Hermione began to whimper softly as Minerva continued to speak. 

"What's the matter Hermione?" This was the first time Minerva had a dressed her by her first name. "Please answer the question you're a bright witch one of the brightest I've ever seen in fact. So tell me what was I doing to Rubeus?"

"You were performing fellatio, on--on him." Hermione had begun to leak again, and Minerva longed to taste the girl on her tongue, looking up at her lover she could see that he was becoming impatient as well, but he could see that Minerva wanted to tease the girl a little more before moving things along. 

"Fellatio, Minney? What's that?" Hagrid asked with a smile knowing full well what it meant. 

"It means that I had your huge cock in my mouth, my love. Isn't that right Ms. Granger you're saying you saw me with your professor's huge, thick cock between lips, my head bobbing back and forth. Isn't it amazing that I was able to fit such a huge thing in my mouth, weren't you impresses Ms. Granger?" 

Minerva began rubbing her lips across the girl's wet folds enjoying the smell of her, enjoying the wetness that coated her lips, though she hadn't ran her tongue over them yet. No this was a present. Standing up from between Hermione's legs, much to the displeasure of the girl, she presented her glistening mouth to her lover. She saw him inhale and his nostrils flare. He let go of Hermione's hands though the girl kept them above her on her own accord.

Hagrid approached until he was standing directly in front of her. Minerva reached up and grabbed Hagrid's face and pulled it down closer to hers. His lips were a breath away from hers but they didn't kiss. 

"Wat'cha got there on your lips Minney?"

"A present for you."

"What kind of present?"

"One meant to be enjoyed together." With that she pressed her lips against his and they both relished their first taste of Hermione's quim. Hagrid sucked Minerva's bottom lip into his mouth and she tasted the sweetness on his tongue when he thrust it into her mouth. She sucked on it until the essence was gone, missing the addicting taste immediately. Hagrid saw her frown. 

"What's wrong, Minney? Did you not find the taste as delicious as I did?" 

"No my love, I found the taste as exquisite as I knew it would be. I can no longer taste it on my tongue nor my lips. It's gone." Minerva pouted her lips at Hagrid, who pulled her close and held her to his chest as he rubbed her back. 

"Don't be sad, tis' not gone. There's some more right there." She pulled away from his chest and they both turned to look at the girl with the slick thighs, panting as she watched her two professors' bemoan the loss of her essence. Hermione nearly came when she saw Minerva pouting because she could no longer taste her. It such great things for one's self esteem to think that they'd liked her flavor that much. Ron had never liked to pleasure her orally and here were two of the most important people to her staring ravenously at her. 

"There's so much more. See how it leaks from her and stains the desk top. You really must do something about that, Minney. For the good of the furniture." Hagrid said, giving Minerva a slight push towards the girl, before occupying the chair she had recently vacated. 

"One more question, Ms. Granger. Would you be amenable to me devouring your pussy?" Minerva traced the line of wetness from Hermione's lower left thigh up, before doing the same to the other. On both legs she stopped before reaching the middle. She even looked the table where Hermione's juices had puddled before looking up at the girl awaiting her answer. 

"Yes, Professor please, oh please?" Hermione moaned thrusting her hips towards the woman's face pleading to feel her mouth at her most sensitive spot. 

"Please, what Hermione?" Minerva asked blowing gently against her uncovered clit. She then stroked it with her index finger, watching the girl shake and her thighs quiver. 

"Please----". 

"You have to say it Hermione. Come on you can do it?" 

"Please, Professor devour my pussy. Ahhhhh!" As soon as Hermione said 'pussy' Minerva thrust her nose deep into Hermione's and inhaled. Using her fingers she spread the girl's lips and thrust her tongue deep, slurping and sucking, sighing as the delicious flavor coated her tongue. 

Neither woman paid much attention to the half giant sitting just behind them. If they had they would have seen his hand unbuttoned his trousers and free the beast throbbed within they also would've seen him take said beast in hand and slowly begin pumping up and down. They definitely would've seen him staring at the younger woman's mouth and as he began pumping faster thinking about the gift he'd have for it very shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva thrust her tongue in and out of the girl's hot center. Her thirst for Hermione's cum was insatiable. As the girl's juices poured out, Minerva inserted a finger into Hermione's tight channel, she began stroking the girl, moving her mouth back to Hermione's clitoris. Minerva inserted a second finger and began thrusting them in and and out of Hermione's pussy. When she inserted a third finger, Hermione was so desperately close that she began vigorously fucking herself on Minerva's hand. As she climaxed Minerva pulled out her fingers and thrust her tongue back deep in to catch the gushing flow. 

As Hermione came down from her orgasm, Minerva reluctantly pulled her mouth away and moved up to share a kiss with Hermione allowing the girl to taste herself on Minerva's lips. Hermione hungrily licked Minerva's lips before sucking the older woman's tongue into her mouth. Tasting herself on her professor's lips was almost too much to take. Pulling her lips away before planting a quick kiss to silence the girl's protests she stared down at the still bound girl, whom she now straddled. Staring at her heaving breasts Minerva reached up and began to tease Hermione's top button. 

"I think it's time to unveil those pretty, pretty tits of yours my dear." Minerva undid the first button, the second trailing her finger down until she could expose the girl's covered breasts. Minerva reached around the girl to unclasp the bra which hung loose, then she pushed it up to reveal two chocolate nipples. 

"My, how hard these tiny nipples are. They pucker ever so prettily, my dear." With out another word she knelt down and sucked one into her mouth. She lavished it with her tongue, softly nipping the taut skin enjoying the gasping moans she wrenched from the girl. While her lips and tongue were focused on Hermione's breasts, her hands were free to explore other areas. With both hands she cupped Hermione's ass and the girl wrapped her unbound legs around Minerva's waste staining her clothes with her juices. 

"Minney." 

"Mmmh?" Minerva attempted to answer her neglected lover with her lips still wrapped around Hermione's breast. Releasing it she looked over at Hagrid who had stood and was quickly approaching his own orgasm. 

"I need ----." His words trailed off into grunts and moans. He approached the table still pumping his cock with his hand. Minerva knowing her lover quickly unwrapped Hermione's legs before rolling over so that she was on the table on her back and Hermione was laying on top of her. 

"No I want it --- in her mouth." Hermione upon hearing his request flipped herself over with Minerva's help and opened her mouth wide to receive the grounds keeper's huge load. Hermione wasted little time analyzing her wanton behavior as she felt Minerva slide one hand around to pluck her nipple while using the other to rub her clit. As she approached her third orgasm, she heard Hagrid's grunts coming more frequently and his hand jerks more furious. 

"Ahhhh!"

"Uhhhhn!"

Hermione's hips bucked as Minerva sent her over the edge and Hagrid roared as he began shooting hot semen over the two women spread wide. When the first spurts of cum hit her mouth Hermione didn't immediately close it, wanting instead to catch all that she could before savoring the taste. Thread after thread flew into her mouth, on her face, her hair and her exposed breasts. It seemed never ending, but soon Hagrid was jerking the last remnants out of his cock. It was only then that Hermione closed her mouth and swallowed, her throat contracting as her professor's semen traveled down her throat. The taste wasn't unpleasant and Hermione licked her lips to catch the last few drops she could reach. Minerva lifted her fingers which had been covered by the semen that had landed on Hermione's chest to the girl's mouth. 

"Here Ms. Granger, see that you don't waste Hagrid's gift." Hermione ran her tongue over Minerva's fingers thoroughly cleaning them. And so they continued as Minerva sat up with Hermione in her lap and began wiping the traces of Hagrid's semen off various surfaces of the girl's body and feeding it to her. When she was all clean, she kissed Minerva thrusting her tongue into her professor's mouth so that she too could share in the lingering flavor of her lover. 

While still in Minerva's lap, the professor silently undid the binding charm on Hermione's wrists. The girl rubbed them, more so to get the blood flowing than any pain which quickly faded. 

"Did you enjoy your gift Ms. Granger?". Completely exhausted all that Hermione could do was nod. Minerva placed a finger under Hermione's chin. Placing a sweet kiss on the girl's lips, she then turned so that they could both stare at Hagrid, more specifically at his massive cock that was still leaking come. 

"Then it would only be right to clean him up in thanks. Would you like that my love?" At his nod, Hermione pulled herself off the table before crawling over to where Hagrid sat in a chair. She sat on her knees in between his legs, looking up at his face. He motioned his head his eyes glazed over with lust.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione paused momentarily at the task before her. She'd performed fellatio on Ron several times, though he was not as reciprocating in his attentions. Still she had it on good authority that her oral technique was exceptional. That provided her with no comfort as she gazed at Hagrid's penis. Even standing at half - mast it was still a considerably formidable opponent. It was still throbbing slightly, his ejaculate dripping down his shaft. Resisting the urge to look back at her Transfiguration professor, who had failed to join her, for tips, she licked her dry lips. She looked up into Hagrid's eyes and when he gave her a nod of encouragement, still staring into his eyes, she leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to the tip of his head. Savoring the taste and emboldened by his hardening cock, Hermione ran her tongue from the base to the tip, collecting all of the semen in her path. She continued this around pattern around the whole of his cock until it was clean and by time that she finished rock hard again. Cupping his balls with one hand she used the other to wrap her hand around as much of his length as she could. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fit the entirety of it in her mouth without practice, lots and lots of practice, she wrapped her lips around the tip and began to slide her hand up and down his shaft moistened by her saliva. 

"Uhhhn, she's doing so well Minney. So --- so good". He moaned and jerked his hips. 

Minerva finally slid off the table and approached the two. Still standing she stood next to Hagrid and he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand cupping her ass. 

"Is that so, Rubeus? With a little practice she might be on par with me". 

Leaning in she kissed him on the lips. He wrapped a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. Grabbing her leg he pulled her so that she straddled his waist. Minerva began to grind herself against him and Hagrid pulled down her blouse to wrap his lips around her nipple. As she ground and he sucked Hermione turned her attention to Rebeus' testicles. Now those she could fit into her mouth. She slowly took the sac into her mouth before releasing it and paying attention to the other. She then lightly ran her blunt fingernails along the base causing him to jerk sharply. Doing it again produced the same result. Focusing back on the head she made small nips with her teeth around the mushroomed tip. This caused Rubeus to release Minerva's breast and gasp aloud. 

"Our little Mione has some technique, Minney." 

Hermione could feel his balls tightening and knew that he was approaching his climax. She increased her stroking while placing her mouth back over his tip not wanting to catch as much as she could of his explosive load. A sharp yell and deep grunt were the only warnings she had as she clamped down, careful of her teeth, as his hot cum shot into her throat, swallowing as quickly as she could as much as she could. It just kept coming and coming and some spelling from her mouth. As she released him to prevent herself from choking more continued to shoot out onto her face and chest, much like on the desk. When he was finally spent, Hagrid, slumped back into the chair, Minerva still on his lap. She climbed off and helped Hermione off of her sore knees. 

"That was so very good, Hermione. I think you've even exhausted our poor ground's keeper". 

"Just give me five minutes, Minney and I'll be good to go." Hagrid protested from the chair. Minerva laughed softly. 

"Of course, my love."

The mood was broken by a sounded chiming coming from Hermione's bag. She had a class starting in 20 minutes and Hermione was rarely late, when she wasn't getting into life harrowing situations with Ron and Harry. Casting a cleaning spell over herself, she straightened her clothes and rushed to grab her bags, her body set to full student mode. As she approached the door on her way out, she looked back at the two professor's staring at her with grins on their faces and a knowing look in their eyes. 

"Only you Ms. Granger." Minerva said. 

Rushing back over she planted a quick kiss on Minerva's lips. Glancing at Hagrid she leaned over and kissed him too. Turning to leave, she was stopped as McGonagall grabbed her robe sleeve and pulled her back. Bringing her close the older woman grabbed her ass with her face in one hand and her chin with the other. She brought her lips within mere inches from her student's face. So close that as she smoke they brushed each other lightly. 

"I don't have to tell you that this requires the utmost disgression do I, Ms. Granger?" The girl shook her head no. 

"I also don't have to tell you that this far from over. We'll continue this again, very soon, though hopefully we can find more comfortable accommodations." She then kissed Hermione full on, leaving the girl breathless by the time she was through. Turning the girl around she gave her a sharp slap on the butt to get her moving. 

"You better get a move on Ms Granger, you don't want to be late for class. I hear that professor doesn't approve of tardiness." The girl rushed off, the door closing softly behind her. 

"What class does she have next Minney?" Hagrid asked. 

"Transfigurations, of course."


End file.
